Here Comes Goodbye
by cosmictwilight
Summary: Before Alice left in Breaking Dawn she left information for Bella to forge documentation to allow her neice to successfully escape. What if they had to be used? This is the story of Reneesme learning the fate of her family.


**Here Comes Goodbye**

Written by CosmicTwilight

**Standard Disclaimer:** If you find the rights on ebay let me know.

* * *

I frowned at Jacob, my for all intentional purposes 'step father'. But he was much more than that for me, he was my best friend. We'd been on road for over four years now. I couldn't remember much of my life before then, I knew I had a family that cared for me. Jacob wouldn't let me forget my parents, he had said they were the kindest people in the world and even though he admitted my father and he were not the best of friends there was an unspoken alliance between them when it came to me and my mother. I knew what they looked like, he kept pictures with us. I had my father's hair, his smile, his face, my grandfather's curls but I had my mother's eyes. It was looking in the mirror every day that made me question why things were the way they were. Why were we on the road? Where was my family?

"Jake," I whispered, he moved himself closer pulling me into a tight hug. "Why aren't my parents with us?" He moved himself away from me quickly before looking down sadly. This was the same look he gave me, every day. Everyday, I would ask him the same question and everyday he would respond with the same answer.

"Nessie," he whispered, breathing in deeply. I opened my mouth to mouth as he spoke. "It's safer this way."

"Why does everything have to be safe for me?" I questioned, he of all people knew how much I hated to be kept 'safe'. I was half vampire for heaven's sake. I could bend metal in my hand without even trying. "What happened Jake? What happened when I was three weeks old?" He shook his head as if he was having a mental argument with himself. I moved my hand to his cheek, a talent I'd held since I was born. From what I remember, my father could read minds, whilst my mother was a bit more private with her power. She was a shield, the only person in the world my father could not read. As I touched his soft warm cheek I forced through images of the last thing I remembered before running off with him.

My mother holding me close as all of our family and friends grouped together in the clearing outside our home in Forks, Washington. I remember her scent, her love. It radiated from her, I was her world. I could tell. Whenever my parent's would hold me, I'd look into their eyes, my father had such pride. I was everything he'd wanted, mother wasn't aware but my father told me more than he told her. I'd be lying in his arms, drifting in and out of consciousness. These were memories that I cherished, memories I wish that were more than that. I rejected that reality and substituted it with my own. The only things I had of her were my necklace and my name. Vanessa Wolfe. What a joke seriously. I faced him again. My eyes wandering before settling on his.

"Stop lying to me, Jake." escaped my lips in exasperation. "I cannot take the lies anymore, I need to know. You don't understand what it's like to be alone, to have no family," his eyes widened in shock as he stared at me, I felt my blood boil, briefly I reached up a hand to push my hair out of my eyes. "You don't understand," I repeated.

"Nessie," he whispered, pulling me close. Our relationship had gone further over six months ago. I never knew it but I did love him, I do. But it's not the same without my parents. I knew it hurt him to talk of this time of our lives, we'd been pushing it aside, except for the few pictures that I had on me.

//Flashback Jacob POV

**I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road  
and it is not like her to drive that slow, nothings on the radio  
Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell  
she usually comes right in, now I can tell**

Pacing back and forth is what I had been doing for the last forty minutes, I had to leave the Cullen's the moment everyone started arriving, the smell. I could not bear the scent. But being away from Nessie killed me, so afraid she'd get hurt. What if the others did not accept her and tried to do the Volturi's bidding for them. A wave shook over my body, as I smelt _them_. Bella had almost arrived, the sound of her car pulling into the reserve. I was glad when Sam had agreed to go over the treaty and allow them onto the reserve as long as they did not 'feed' here, which wasn't going to be a problem considering they were vegetarians. I could not help the smile that forced itself onto my face, vegetarians. It took a few seconds to register the knock on the door. I frowned; she didn't let herself in like she usually did. That was unusual, even for Bella. Making my way downstairs and to the front door, I found her sitting on the doorstep. Her arms surrounding herself.

"Bella," I whispered sitting beside her, she reached her arm around to me, pulling me closer to her, her cold skin touching mine. She looked up at me, tears swelling down her pale cheeks. "I thought vampires couldn't cry?"

She wiped away her tears, almost as if she was checking to see if they were infact her tears. I could tell she was confused; she turned her attention to her car where I could hear a heartbeat. I thought of the tiny angel asleep inside the car.

"Jake," she whispered, "I've never asked you for anything in the whole world. I'm not religious but I pray that you'll do as I ask of you now?" I stared at her, unsure of where this was going. "Before Alice left she did the last thing she could. She gave me a gift, the gift of assurance,"

"Assurance of what?" I whispered as she turned her attention back to the car. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small parcel.

"Of Reneesme's safety, Jake. Please, take her and leave. These documents will help you escape. I will gladly let them destroy me if I know that my daughter is going to be all right. I trust you. You are my best friend."

"Bella," I whispered, I was not sure if I could do what she was asking of me. "Let me fight with you?"

"No," she answered firmly; I could tell there was no way in changing her view on the situation. "Please, whatever happens I don't want you to come back after us. You are both much safer away from us,"

"What about Edward?" Deep down I knew that he was not aware of this situation; if he were; he would have Bella running with Nessie and not me. Her head quickly shot up as a small explosion went off. Getting to her feet and walking over to the car, she pulled out the car seat holding it carefully in her arms; she pulled out Nessie, a baby bag on her shoulder as she was cradling her. Bringing her to her face once more. Taking in a deep breath, absorbing her scent.

**Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye**

"Reneesme," she whispered, "I love you with all my heart. You were everything I hoped and more. Please be safe, know that your father and I wouldn't do this unless we had too." she bent her head and kissed the child before turning to me. My arms automatically opened for the angel, I held her close. Her warm body nestling against mine, I opened one arm for Bella. "Thank you Jake," I heard her almost inaudible whisper. "I'll never forget what you've done for me, I love you."

"I love you too Bells," another small explosion went off in the forest, I watched as she walked over to her car and climbed in, I was fighting the tears they were building up so bad. Suddenly memories of time we spent together passed through my mind as I watched her walking away.

_{{{{"Bella!" I shouted happily, as I saw her walking up the path. "The red one is yours, beautiful isn't she?"_

"_She is," She answered happily, pulling a hair tie out of her bag and quickly pulling her hair into a loose ponytail. "Will I be getting those lessons soon?"_

"_How does now sound?" I asked her, she could barely hide her smile. I was excited actually about this. It was something I had always wanted to do, but it seemed more fun with her here to enjoy it. _

"_Now would be wonderful!" I answered quickly as I watched him lift the bikes up and pushed one towards me. He began to run through the bike itself, I could drive a car but this was my first time on a bike. He went through the clutch, the break and everything else. It took just a little over thirty minutes and I could kick start it on my own. "I did it!" I squealed when I did it all on my own. He smiled at me._

"_Now let's just see if you can keep it going for more than fifteen seconds," he teased, "Without falling off," he added. I glared at him. _

"_Hey I'm working on it." _

_He kick started his bike, and we were soon headed on way. The scenery in La Push never ceased to amaze me. The trees, the breeze, the water. You could smell the ocean anywhere in the town. _

"_Are you okay Bells?" Jacob shouted as he drove past me. I pushed my foot further on the accelerator, trying my hardest to catch up to him. What was it with men and intense speed? I tried my hardest to push forward as fast as I could. Even when my foot was down on the ground, it didn't seem like I was going faster, however I must have been as I almost caught up to him. _

"_Slow down Jake," I muttered as I finally caught up to him. He turned to me slightly, smiling as he eased onto the break. "I'm not a werewolf you know!"_

"_Aww Bells, I wasn't going that fast." I answered with a smirk, "I was rather enjoying that, we should stop for a bit," She nodded in agreement as she eased onto the break and stopped the bike as I'd shown her earlier. Stopping beside her I quickly got off my bike, stepping over to help her off hers. I moved myself to the basket from the back of my bike and set it up. We were on the edge of a cliff now. The waves crashing below us. We sat still for a few minutes before she pulled out her phone. \_

_Turns out it was Charlie. Regardless to say I was not impressed with the fact that she had to go home. However, when she did promise to return, I relaxed a bit. We drove our motorcycles back to La Push, pushing them into the garage before she turned to face me._

"_I'll be back tomorrow I promise" She promised, smiling back at me._

"_You better," I teased "Or I'll be forced to take drastic action," Drastic action involving our motorcycles and kidnapping that is.}}}_

She turned and drove away, the angel in my arms not even moving. I sat on the doorstep as I cradled her and opened the package. Two identification cards, birth certificates and passports fell out with two envelopes. One with my name and one with Nessie's. I put Nessie's in my pocket before opening mine; it contained instructions on where to go. I would do as Bella asked; I would do anything for her.

**I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday  
And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way  
One day I thought Id see her with her daddy by her side  
And violins would play here comes the bride**

_}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}Flashback_

"_Nessie, what are you doing?" I asked placing her dinner on the table. She smiled at me before turning back to her paper. _

"_I'm drawing" She whispered to me, she was quite an artistic one; she definitely did not get that from Bella. Bella could not even draw stick figures properly. I had watched her grow up over the past four years; thanks to her advanced aging, she now had the body of a seventeen year old. She was beautiful, but I did not like it. Not her body, I did not like the fact that I found myself so attracted to her. It was hard to resist, her scent. When she would cuddle up to me. I just wanted to kiss those warm lips of hers, hold her close. Tell her everything's okay. I know she fights with herself on the inside. However, she never lets it up. She tries to hide it, but she had never been good at lying. Yet again just, like her mother._

_I watched as she pushed her paper away and began to eat, slowly as always. I knew it was hard for her, living without your parents. I had lost my mother when I was younger. Nevertheless, I still had my dad. She had lost both. _

"_Jake," she whispered, "Let's go out tonight?"_

"_Where would you like to go?" _

"_How about to the school dance?" she smiled at me. "I think it'll be fun, you could be my date." I blushed; I knew it because I could feel the heat above my normal abnormal temperature. _

"_If you want too, you better hurry up then get dressed." _

_It took all of fifteen minutes for her to finish her dinner, get ready and for us to arrive at the school dance. I must say, her dress was amazing. It had arrived in a package the day before, we were not sure where from. I had an inkling but I didn't mention anything to her, she didn't need the stress. _

"_You look absolutely beautiful Nessie," I whispered as we entered the hall. Her long bronze curls falling down her back as my eyes trailed down to the blue dress she wore. It had no straps, and marked her body in all the right places. I breathed in deeply, she reached for my hand. _

_We began the night dancing for a bit before taking ourselves outside to a little hut, I held her close. She laid her head on my chest, I could hear her heartbeat quicken as we danced, and I moved my hands over her back and down to her waist. Resting my head in her hair, I took a deep breath, her scent yet again. Was amazing, I loved her. More than she would ever know. But how would I know she felt the same way?_

"_I love you."_

_Wait, did I just hear that. I looked down and found her beautiful chocolate eyes looking up at me. _

"_I need to tell you Jake, I know you were my mother's best friend." she admitted, "But I love you, I'm not sure when, or even why I find myself wanting you so badly when I know I shouldn't. I cannot live without you. I need you," She leaned into my arms more so now than before. I pushed her away quickly. _

"_Nessie," I whispered, she looked up in horror. I tilted my head down, and brushed my lips over her forehead before trailing down to her lips, I paused for a second as her breathing quickened before I pressed my lips against hers. She melted into my arms. It took a few minutes before we both pulled away. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for."_

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

**Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had never changed(d)  
And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye**

I will never forget that day, she broke down in front of me and the hurt she had been hiding for years finally letting lose. I let her cry into me, let it all out. I did not know how to tell her. I pulled my key out of the ignition as we arrived at the house in Forks. We both got out of the car and continued walking toward the house.

**Reneesme POV**

I felt like an idiot, I left myself naked in front of him. I let him see everything I had been holding inside. I stopped in front of the house. Jacob stopping just ahead of me when he I let go of his hand.

"Nessie," He whispered towards me, I loved the way he said my name. "Are you alright? Do you want to turn around and go home?" I shook my head, there was no way I was backing down after getting this far. I would not do it, I could not. After all this time, I was finally going to get some answers. I watched as he walked back to me, reaching his hand out for mine, his warmth enveloping me as he helped me walk forward, together we walked towards the house. It was dusty, we leapt to the front porch, he pulled a key out of his pocket, pushing it into the door and unlocking it. Twisting the knob and letting us in.

I could smell a mixture of scents; it was almost as if the house were locked up before they would have left. Before they had disappeared. Each corner we took in the house was feeding me new memories, memories I had pushed so far into my mind and forgotten about them. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Reneesme," I heard a whisper, turning to Jacob, he was staring at me with such pain in his eyes. It must have killed him to come back here. I held my hand to his cheek, to let him know I was all right. He nodded and led me downstairs, it was barely twenty seconds before we were outside in the forestry out back, and I remembered how Jacob and I used to have competitions when hunting. Smiling to myself briefly as he led me further into the forestry, we stopped at nine fancy stones settled into the ground.

**Why does it have to go from good to gone?  
Before the lights turn on, yeah and you're left alone  
All alone, but here comes goodbye**

Each of the stones containing names, I read them. Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale. I breathed in deeply as I read the final names. Edward Cullen, Bella Cullen. I dropped to my knees, the pain overcoming me. I cried, more than I had ever cried before. I had always hoped they were still alive, they were vampires after all. I should have known better, they would never willingly stay away from me. Deep down I knew they would not. My whole family had been stripped from me, it was not fair.

I thought of the last memory I had of my parents, I missed them. My past, I looked at Jacob who looked confused, he had no idea what to do. He was my future, as much as it hurt, I had to pick myself up and carry on. Wiping the tears away, I traced my hand across their tombstones one last time. As I turned my head, I noticed a smaller tombstone nestled between my mother and fathers. I was caught by surprise at the name on the tombstone, I felt dizzy and suddenly everything blurred in front of me, but not quick enough for me to register in my mind that the name on the tombstone was mine.

"I guess this is goodbye" I whispered as I was engulfed by darkness. In the wind, a low whisper could be heard.

'_For now.'_

_**Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye**_

_**

* * *

**_

Author Notes:

All reviews greatly appreciated, I am not a fan of Jacob and Reneesme as a pairing but i felt this needed it.


End file.
